Darkess Within Time
by VioletxResonance
Summary: It had 15 years since she took over and it had been 15 years since her best friend died. Now the city is in ruins and the world is covered by a dark blanket. A small rebellion lies below in hopes to bring their future from bleak to bright once more.
1. Miracle City, 15 Years Later

**Darkness within Time (An El Tigre Fan fiction)  
****Chapter One: Miracle City, 15 Years Later**

**This is my first fanfiction. Hope you Enjoy it.  
Feeback, comments, questions?**

"Miracle City, a spicy zest pool of crime and villainy, where heroes would come to the side of poor innocent bystanders that their lives held by the hope of a hero to save them from villainous crimes. At least, that is how it used to be. Now the sun doesn't shine, the sky is blocked out by thick black gray clouds. The only time those clouds part is when the moon shines through and occasionally, some rays of sun manage to escape the black blanket.

Ever since the fall of Miracle Citys promising heroes, the city laid to waste by villains. No one was safe. Many thought who brought the fall of heroes could be none other than Sartana of the dead. Later they found out Sartana was chained and confined to a prison and they took her Mystic Guitar, forbidding her from summoning any more skeleton armies.

The same happened with many other villains, those who thought they would spark a rebellion and take down the ruling power. They were also sent to prison with their cages modified so that their powers couldn't help them break out.

The heroes were sent to another prison made especially for them. They took away their special items; they stripped them down of their masks and their pride. Anyone who tried to become a hero were beaten and thrown into prison power or not, many tried and many failed, and so far, no one has succeeded.

The city in ruins, with some occasional structure going on here and there, but it was mostly to benefit for the villains, rather than the citizens. A large black building that seemed more like a castle stood on the volcano of Miracle City. The opening to the Volcano sealed tight with a fireproof metal that could withstand the hottest temperatures. That's where the leadership stayed and ruled over the city with evil intentions.

What about… you know, El Tigre…? El Tigre? Many people wondered if El Tigre would show up and take down the great evil and break its force over Miracle City. However, El Tigre passed away before this tyranny ruled. He was only sixteen a child so young and so great left Miracle City to ascend to the greater heaven.

I believe he was the cause of what happened to this city. Someone who cared for him very much couldn't take his death, turned their back on society, and took over the city he swore to protect. So they turned to the darker side, gained power and took over the city, of course not without taking out the things that were to get in their way, family, friends and the law. They killed them all, without a single shed of regret, remorse or guilt in their body.

They passed unforgiving laws, let loose the bad people out of prison, at least the ones that were decent. They had at least one shred of humanity to keep the weirdo's locked in, that was probably the only good thing they did. This town wasn't always like this; it used to be a great place to live about fifteen years ago. Maybe somewhere in this city someone is damn stupid enough but brave enough to take down that fox, planning and waiting for the chance. Heaven help them whoever they are."

An elderly man stopped playing his old guitar, scratched and banged up with old age, just like the man who played it. He carefully set his guitar aside, placing it against a rusty brick wall. He placed his hands in his lap letting out an old sigh as the nearby bank walls exploded, down the street and on the left black, a group of men walking away with a bountiful of money. They ran down the streets and into an alley.

The men opened the sacks of money and threw it up in the air grinning like idiots. A shadow stopped in front of the alley its hands on its hips. One man looked up and glared at the figure. "What do you want?" He spat. The figure launched a punch at the man sending him forward into a nearby garbage bin, the figure handed out punches, kicks and head butts as if it were Christmas. All the men lay unconscious in the alley, with bloody noses, broken bones or worse.

The figure blew on their knuckles and walked forward the sounds of heels clicking as they hit the pavement. The person bent down and picked up a few dollars, counted them and shoved them into their pocket. They casually walked out of the alley as if nothing happened. Their one blue eye, the other covered by an eye patch, glanced at the castle on top of the volcano and glared at it. That castle would soon come crumbling down.

_**Castle of Chaos**_

A woman yawned loudly receiving some glares from other villains. She stretched her legs and arms to the ceiling then dropped them relaxing in the large, comfortable chair she sat in. Red eyes glared at the woman who rested her arms behind her head. "Muerte! Get out of that chair, it's not yours!" The red eyes villain barked at Muerte. Muerte snorted turning her head away from the villain Skeleton. "Shut up Django! I can sit here when I want to! You're not in charge of me!" She snapped back at him with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Django dug his claws into the table glaring hatefully at the girl, if looks could kill… "Hurry up and play, I'm going to win this one, man" Huffed El Oso who thought he had a good hand but in reality he is just going to lose. Again. Django picked up his cards and folds his cards seeing he would probably lose again to Carlito anyways. A woman with a green visor and a bird like theme glanced at her cards and almost made a face realizing she had a bad hand she folded.

A man with an eagle theme to his costume grinned and slammed down his cards on the table. Everyone at the table groaned as the boy took his prize and walked away from the table. He dropped his stuff near his sister, which gave him a high-five.

"Aw, I quit man! This is ridiculous." El Oso threw up his cards into the air, stomped away from the table, and left the room. "Hmph, Sore loser." A deep sinister voice commented as he went back to making zombies. Django took his place near a large window that overlooked the entire city, the red curtains drawn back by a black rope.

Django stared out the window looking at the ruins of Miracle City. His leader did a marvelous job of taking siege of Miracle City. They even went to great lengths to dominate the world. The world was their oyster now. Nothing could stop them, not now or ever.

He pulled out his black mystic guitar, tuned it and started to play. He is one of the fortunate ones who didn't end up in jail, like his Nana. Anyone who seems to be a traitor is tossed into prison and is to sit there for the rest of their lives. Those fortunate enough who they saw were loyal in their eyes stayed and became the closest and trusted servants, fighters of their army. He became the first general and the most trusted one, he pledged his alliance and if he were to betray his leader, he would surely give up his life.

Sitting up in the chair Muerte placed her hands on the arms of the chair and crossed her legs. She wasn't the leader, the overlord, no, she didn't have the power, she didn't have the potential, she didn't have that power to strike fear in her enemies' eyes by just looking. She was just a famed villain that used to live in Spain until the overlord took over Europe, Muerte pledged her allegiance to the Overlord, and was accepted into the Army of the Forgotten, and become on of the most trusted generals.

Her story was about the same for most of the villains that are currently residing in this castle. The Overlord took over their country and gave the choice…_Join_ or _Die_. Muerte shut her blue eyes looking down at her feet as her brown lucks swayed forward in front of her face. The Overlord was out, doing whatever their business is now. It be either making more alliances, or making more enemies and crushing more rebellions.

The door slammed open causing many villains to jump with fright and there stood the Overlord in all of their glory. They walked forward towards their seat. Muerte scrambled out of the seat quickly and darted to Django who abruptly stopped playing his guitar putting it away. Silence fell upon the large room

They passed the chair and stopped at the large window hands claps behind their back, as their heels made soft clicks on the red carpet. Then loud as they stepped onto the black floor near the window. Their dark gray eyes stared at their city below eyeing another bank robbery that just took place. Their black hair brushed their mid back as some bangs covered their left eye a thin line on their face.

"Anything happen while I was away?" They spoke, feminine, strong and laced with a silver tone. Everyone in the room glanced at each other. No one had enough gall to speak. Django cleared his throat giving a small bow in her presence. "Nothing happened while you were away. Everything is just how you left it." His voice a bit shaky but still strong to show he isn't scared, but he is.

She raised an eyebrow and lowers it understanding. Nothing happened, nothing should. No sparks of rebellion, no sparks of anyone to try to DARE to commit an act of heroism, at least in her city.

"Thank you Django, any other news?" He shuddered just slightly before speaking. Her voice just gave him chills. "Nothing, other than that, how did the negotiations go?" He had the nerve to ask her. She kept staring out the window, silent. "Fine, they were fine." He flinched when she let the words slip from her mouth. "No rebellions, all heroes are forever locked away and where they shall stay unless they feel worthy enough to become a super villain." She turns away from the window walking to her seat.

She placed herself upon her throne and crossed her legs feeling it is already warm. Her eyes glanced at Muerte who smiles sheepishly as she looks over. The overlord let a sigh escape her lips removing her black gloves and brushes her silver necklace with her bare hands. She lifted up the charm and stared at it. A fox curled around a dark red gem, once a bright blue but changed because of her side. She let the charm drop as everyone in the room resumed what they were doing before.

Django stared at the back of the black chair then out the window once more. He pulled out his guitar and started to play. Muerte glanced at Django. She then headed towards the door to see the remains of Miracle City. "Muerte where are you going?" The overlord asked. Muerte stopped near the open doors of the room. "To see the city, patrolling." Muerte glanced over her shoulder, the overlord nodded in approval. Muerte grabbed one door and pulled it close then took the other and slowly shut it gently behind her.

_**Somewhere Below Miracle City**_

"Have you finished it yet?" An inpatient woman questioned tapping her foot on the ground. A man lifted up his blue goggles and glared at the woman with brown eyes. "No, these things take time, especially something like this." The man returned to his work fixing up the machine. The woman rolled her eyes and took her place at a large monitor sitting next to a one-eyed blue haired woman.

"How long will this take?" The dark haired woman growled her purple eyes flashing over to the woman who ran her fingers swiftly over the controls of the monitor. The blue haired woman wearing red goggled turned a dial zooming in on the fortress of doom that sat on the volcano of Miracle City. The dark haired woman growled. "Frida!" Frida snapped her head and glared at the purple-eyed woman with her one blue eye. "Zoe, shut up! It'll be done when it's done! I know how much you want _him_ back but wait for it!" Frida snapped at Zoe.

Zoe bit her lip as Frida stared at her intently, her eye narrowed to its smallest slit. Zoe made a face, huffed and turned away in her chair. Frida turned her attention back to the monitor and stared at the castle. She spotted a plane heading towards the castle. The castle didn't shoot down the plane. Frida suspected the plane belonged to the overlord.

She had finally come back to Miracle City after some absence. Frida leaned back in her chair placing her hands in her lap crossing her legs. It had 15 years since she took over and it had been 15 years since her best friend died. That fateful day when _him_ and _her_ faced El Malefico a new super villain that just came to Miracle City. He specialized in magic tricks. He tied _her_ up and sent her to some place. _He_ only had 30 minutes before _she _would…die.

_He _was deceived and paid the price for it. Frida and _her_ swore revenge, somehow things got out of control. Frida turned her chair to look at the man working on a device, hopefully that would change their future and for the better of it. The man pulled back from his work and smiled. He placed the blue goggles on the top of his head and turned to the two females.

"It's done. We can now change our future." Zoe smiled faintly maybe now she could see _him_ again and herself at a younger foolish age. "Who's going to go though?" The same man raised the question they had all wondered. Who will go and save _them_? Frida glanced around the room before standing up. "We'll let Maria go." Frida spoke softly. She glanced at a woman with long brown curls, wearing a full-length cat suit, a gun hoister on her middle thigh, a brown belt slung across her waist and a skull emblem on her shoulder sleeves. In her left hand, she wore a large silver-plated gauntlet.

The man picked up a watch with a blue face and handed it to Maria. She placed it on her right wrist and glanced at it. "That watch will go as far back as 100 years and forward. Just type in the number of years and the day you want to visit. But be careful you can only use 3 times in one day, and the watch is very fragile." The man warned Maria. Maria turned to Frida who nodded giving a faint smile. "Bring our future back. We're counting on you." "I will change this future back to its bright and vivid future, this I swear!" Maria entered the date back to fifteen years ago.

The watch blinked once, then once where Maria stood. She stood no more. Now is where history is about to change. To where this horrible disaster is never to occur and the bright future of Miracle City lies ahead, to where a beloved hero will live on. To when Miracle city once stood proud and tall, to when _they_ were just kids.


	2. Floating along the Time Line

**Darkness within Time (An El Tigre Fan fiction)  
Chapter Two: Floating along the Time Line**

**Thanks for the Reviews guys  
Sorry I took so long to update.  
You all Rule :)**

**[Don't Own El Tigre, or anything else I mention in here**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts either]**

**Armageddemon:** I wanted to hope he was Davi, who grew up to be a wondrous smart inventor, and since he wore glasses I replaced those with goggles. In addition, he became buff too. I hope that answers your question, so the guy in Chapter one is Davi. The reason I kept using 'They' a lot is because I wanted to make sure the readers, [you guys] didn't know the specific gender until it actually came to the point of introducing the name. I realized that might be a bit confusing if I did that.

**Eltigre221:** Thank you! :) I love this story too, I kinda had a doubt of hope people wouldn't read it. Haha…I was wrong.

**Moranoofchaos2:** Now that I read it again, you're definitely right. I didn't think about it till then. Thanks for the feedback; I'll definitely work on describing things a bit better.

Present Day Miracle City, the sun shinning brightly above the happy city and the usual routine of Villains and Heroes pitting against each other, either sending one to Jail or the other deep into a hole of unforgiving pain. This day however, seemed a bit different because a new villain had appeared himself and one that always got away without paying the price.

He appeared here and there and finally two Heroes had sprung into action just because they were there at that right moment. El Tigre and La Zorro. Now, La Zorro is a new Heroine to the scene. A girl named Iris Ramirez, tall, gray eyes, black hair that reached the midlist of her back and covered her left eye completely, wore a black hoodie, white tank-top underneath, a medium blue skirt with black shorts that and black boots and a necklace around her neck, with a fox wrapping itself around a sky-blue jewel.

She recently had moved in about 5 months ago, she befriended Manny and Frida and joined their little circle of friends and crime-fighting spree with Manny. All 16, with nothing better to do than fighting-crime, doing homework and keep their hormones in check.

This fight would be a bit different from the others. La Zorro had that feeling from the get-go and warned El Tigre to be careful. The two rushed into battle not really realizing what they were up against besides a bad magician who does crappy magic tricks to get his kicks.

El Malefico cackled as his petty magic tricks kept the heroes from doing much at all. El Tigre could not move, how could he? Trapped in a straight jacket in a case that's slowly filling up with water. He had very little time. La Zorro couldn't do much either, currently El Malefico continued to saw her in half.

Frida peeked out from her hiding space worried about her friends. This guy meant business. Frida scanned the area around her for any possible means of a weapon. A mace, a sword, a bazooka and a brick, Frida looked back between all the weapons and thought about it. She choose the brick and flung it at El Malefico's pompous head. The brick soared and clanked against his head making the Villain Magician lose his concentration and tend to his wound.

El Tigre and Iris dropped to the ground free of his tricks. Together they lunged at him. El Tigre slashed off his cape while La Zorro rammed her body into his backside sending him forward crashing through a shop with tar, followed by a pillow shop.

El Tigre and La Zorro high-fived and laughed at El Malefico who emerged from the large hole in black sticky tar and feathers, El Tigre made chicken noises while La Zorro continued to laugh, that probably sent El Malefico over the edge. "ENOUGH!" He boomed making the two heroes flinch. He waved his wand removing the tar and feathers.

He muttered a few words and pointed at the Fox Heroine. She disappeared and reappeared next to El Malefico, in a class crystal case with a timer strapped around it. "This Timer represents her oxygen level, you have 30 minutes to find her or—." A blazing bright light cut him off. It started small before it exploded into one large blinding light sending El Malefico, La Zorro and El Tigre flying back into what structure would catch them.

El Malefico slammed into a building it fell over on him. His feet stuck out and crumbled away like the witch in the Wizard of Oz. The crystal casing around the Fox hero shattered and she quickly clawed onto a mailbox, hoping it wouldn't rip out from the ground. El Tigre found refuge behind the infrastructure Frida hid behind in the epic battle of magic tricks.

The light slowly died down to reveal. "Mom?" El Tigre gasped with his mouth wide open. "Mom…?" La Zorro repeated confused, peeking out from behind her savior of the day, a mailbox. True Manny's mother stood there, but in way, she was not his mother.

Future Maria scanned the battleground and spotted her Sixteen-year-old son, along with Frida and Iris who had a very confused look on her face. Of course, she had never met Maria, Manny's mother. She smiled faintly, happy they were still okay. La Zorro hopped over the mailbox and rushed over to El Tigre and Frida. "Who is…?" "That's Manny's mom, though something's a bit off about her." Frida answered for La Zorro who nodded understanding.

El Tigre rushed over to his mother, or what seemed to be his mother. Best friend and Fox Heroine followed him. "What are you doing here?" El Tigre questioned her. Maria smiled. "I'm here to make sure, you're okay and help you stop El Malefico!" "I didn't know your mom was a Super Hero Manny." Iris smiled rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, isn't your glove gonna like turn you into a mad woman, like the two times before?" The bluenette wondered thinking about the previous times. Maria shook her head. Iris seemed lost, Manny laughed at her facial expression. "My mom is a Super Hero, but when she puts on that glove." He motioned to the silver glove with the skull and cross bones printed on the top of it. "She gets all wacko."

Suddenly the ground started to shake, the quad of people turned their eyes to the building that Magician Jerk supposedly is crushed under, Haha, what a loser. The redbrick building exploded and there stood El Malefico, batter and slightly bruised. Maria could not help but grin. Just a few more hits and then this villain would be defeated and her mission would be complete! No more bleak future!

Frida quickly ran to take cover making sure not be in harms way, but only cheer on the sidelines as the trio of Heroes would kick this guys butt! "I will destroy you all!" "In your dreams!" El Tigre remarked with a grin. The Magician Villain lunged for the group wand at the ready. Maria rushed up to meet him. "SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THI—" BAM! A sudden force Maria slammed onto the ground and El Malefico, was not anywhere to be seen.

"Oh now I see him." La Zorro pointed to the black speck in the sky that landed in the Miracle City Volcano. The Volcano flared then shimmered down. "Not so fast Maria. I won't let you jeopardize the future!" A feminine voice snarled viciously. El Tigre helped his mom up to her feet. La Zorro turned to see a black cloaked figure, about as tall as her, maybe taller. She narrowed her sky-blue eyes at the figure, assumed to be female. "Who are you?" La Zorro hissed at the mysterious cloaked figure.

"I've come for you my liege." Her hand shot out grabbing La Zorro by the neck covering her mouth with a cloth. "Hey, let her go!" El Tigre lunged for the woman in the cloak. "Buzz off Hero." She flicked her foot into his stomach just as his friend fainted. Iris reverted to her non-heroine self. The shrouded figure picked her up slinging Iris over her shoulder and outstretched her hand to the air around her to form a type of dark purple portal. It radiated with a type of evil Aura, that seemed almost familiar to Maria.

"Manny!" Maria outstretched her arms to catch her pained son. He held his stomach in agony coughing. He wheezed trying to get air back into his lungs. Maria set him down gently on the pavement and glared at the figure with Iris in her arms. "I won't let you ruin the perfect future of Miracle City and the world." The figure spoke, Maria narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "This world deserves someone like the Overlord and I won't let you stand in my way."

"What is she talking about mom?" Manny managed out as he slowly returned to his feet standing up, claws bared. "This woman isn't your present mother. She's from the future." "What?" "Whoa, that throws everything I know out of proportion." Frida remarked rubbing her head. The Future? Impossible. Except it wasn't impossible but very possible. The woman standing before them that looked like Manny's mother wasn't his mother currently from the current time, but from the future.

The cloaked woman shifted Iris to her arms and glanced at the portal, that portal would close and she had to leap quickly. Her eyes darted back to Maria, her son and Frida. "As much as I would love to stay, I can't." The woman performed a mock salute and leapt into portal quickly. "Not so fast!" Maria leapt after the villain catching hold of her cloak. "Mom!" "Manny!" El Tigre grabbed his future mothers' hand while Frida latched onto his arm, as they were all pulled into the portal. The portal soon shut tight after the heroes entered.

_**Somewhere in the Time Stream**_

"LET GO OF ME!" The woman screamed, she desperately tried to shake off the chain of heroes on her cloak. So far Maria wouldn't release her. Maria was determined to save her future, to save her son's future. Her own future. El Tigre desperately held onto his 'mothers' hand, while also making sure Frida didn't slip from his grasp.

Frida's face slowly started to turn green, and seeing all these multi-colored flashes of light didn't help her uneasy stomach. People floating around the time-line, what almost sent her over the edge was a small glimpse of someone having their head chopped off by a guillotine. Frida let a groan slip past her lips. _'Stupid Time-lines'_. She thought bitterly.

Iris's eyes fluttered open, a groan sliding past her lips. She remembered fighting the villain magician then, someone in a dark cloak knocking her out. She rubbed her head, her gray eyes taking in her surroundings, then she noticed the chain of heroes hanging onto a black cloak and the fact she was slung over someone's shoulder. Iris struggled to try to slip off the shoulder she was hunched over. Face it, her abdomen was hurting her.

"Stop it!" The woman barked. "Fat chance! Let me go!" Iris continued to struggle before she started to use force necessary to be released. Iris landed a strong kick in the woman's gut. The woman groaned loudly letting her arm slip from around Iris to hold her stomach. Iris easily slid off. Though she didn't take into consideration, she would probably fall off, and land somewhere in the Time Line. "Iris!" Manny swung Frida to his mother. Maria with a grunt wrapped and arm around Frida holding her to chest as her son shot forward to catch his friend.

Manny reached out to her, as she kept falling, excuse me, plummeting down to some time stream. "Iris, grab my hand!" Iris' head snapped up to land her eyes upon her Super Hero friend. She extended out her hand to him in desperate need of some saving. Manny's fingers brushed her hand before grapping it tightly and pulling her to him, before anything else would happen. The black cloaked woman recovered from the sudden kick of the hero teen. She narrowed her eyes seeing El Tigre had successfully caught her. She wouldn't give up that easily. She stripped off her cloak, to reveal her clothes, and a jetpack fastened onto her. She ripped the cord, flames shooting from exhaust port and zoomed forward. She outstretched her arms and tackled El Tigre, Iris and herself into a timeline.

Maria cursed under her breath. There was nothing she could do right now. She had to return to her bleak future, with Frida with her and try to locate her son, Iris and the cloaked woman. Maria looked at her wristwatch. She shifted Frida in her arms to enter her destination, 15 years into the future. "What are you doing? We gotta go after them!" Frida blurted pointing at the space where her friends had just disappeared thanks to that cloak wearing crazy witch. "We can't follow them, because I don't have any idea where they are. We need to return to my current timeline and locate where they are." Frida's face dropped, she wanted to save her friends. Not go to the future. A sudden force sucked Frida and Maria up, as they now traveled through an alternate time-stream than the one they were in before. They were going back to the future!

_**Somewhere - - - x **_

The sudden impact of force applied to Manny's backside sent him, Iris and whatever hit him flying through a time-line, and popped out in the sky. "Well, this is pleasant." Iris spoke. The two started to fall, Iris let out a shriek pointing to pavement down below them. Manny gripped onto Iris tighter, he shot his hand at a nearby Victorian looking home, grabbing hold of the chimney, Manny and Iris swung up and around landing safely upon a roof. Iris breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Manny." "No problem." He replied with a smile. His eyes tore from his friend to their surroundings.

Many shops were squished together, leaving no space in between them. The road was paved with cut stones that fit perfectly with each other. There were scatters of Victorian houses, the houses they saw in books back in school. A large town square was spotted up yonder, with a large beautiful fountain smack dab in the middle. Coming from the north side of the town square was another path, except dirt made and lead up to a large castle. Horse Carriages carried people, and everyone was dressed in elegant clothing, the woman in large dresses and men in tight suits, their hair hidden by white puffy wigs.

"Manny, I don't think we're in Miracle City anymore."


End file.
